


Fragile Contract

by AnimatedCloud



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, angst and pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedCloud/pseuds/AnimatedCloud
Summary: **continued storyline of "Blood-Drenched Suffocation"•This story has no beta





	1. Cracked Skin

The darkened, storming weather outside added to the somber mood. Kuro looked out of the large sliding doors, re-calling the events that happened a week ago. It was crystal clear in his mind, nothing coming close to it in importance. 

Why? He's had many Eves before Mahiru, all of them having died later into their contact, so what made Mahiru so... _different?_

_A week ago_

He faintly heard Mahiru calling out to him in a pained voice, but he couldn't stop now. The rich blood flowing down his throat was the sweetest and purist blood he has had in the many centuries he had lived in. Before he even realized, his Eve slumped onto his shoulder, his healthy golden tan slowly draining into a sallow one. They only colors on his Eve was that of the sickening deepening bruise marks he had left. The white bandages he applied paled in comparison to the Eves drained white.

The shattering sound echoing through the apartment sounded deft-defying to Kuro, snapping him out of his delusional daze. Pulling his Eve close, he kept close hold to the lingering warmth of Mahiru, as it faded into a hypothermic cold.

Awaking the next morning, Kuro observed his Eves face in silence. His skin had begun to crack while some spots illuminated in blue, signs of the contract chains breaking into Mahiru's systems. The sight of Mahiru's chilled body slowly breaking from the contract, Kuro could only respond in one way,

_Cry_

The other Servamp and their Eves no longer called, having been chilled to the bone after "viewing what the contract did to the Eve after death" was what they said, but Kuro knew the real reason they left. 

He had made Mahiru leave them.


	2. Hypothermic Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slow passing in Mahiru's P.O.V.  
> And more details in Kuro's emotions

Coldness.

That's all Mahiru could feel as the contract started to rip his life away from him. He could faintly feel Kuro cuddling up next to him, and the surprisingly warm tears that dropped onto his sallow skin. 

_"Oh Kuro..., This isn't your fault... I must have failed as your Eve...._

He slowly recalled all the memories he had made with Kuro, from the lazy Servamp not wanting to take out the garbage, to working together to save the Greed pair, and defeat Tsubaki.

Mahiru could now feel another emotion, sadness. 

He was going to leave Kuro all by himself. To deal with his grief by himself, and to be swallowed by his despair once again. 

_"Dear Kuro, I want you to forgive yourself, as this isn't your fault. I must have failed as your Eve somewhere, and made this nightmare a reality. Don't let this accident give you more nightmares, or I would blame myself. We should both keep this simple."_

A single tear escaped Mahiru's slowly closing eyes, and he spoke outloud in his cold, cracked voice. 

"Kuro, I don't want you to grieve. I'm glad to have died in your hands, It makes me feel at peace." 

Mahiru could faintly feel his single tear roll down his cheek before Kuro wiped it away. It felt so strange to the Eve, it felt as though he was no longer attached to his body, the touch feeling so distant. It was an out-of-body experience. 

He could only take that as a sign to his impending death. 

Mahiru's eyes were nearly closed now. He could only make out a blurred spot of blue hovering over him, the stark colour contrasting with the dark room. 

_"Wait! I need to say one more thing! Please...,_

The struggle to open his eyes was futile, as his eyes would never open again 

_///_

Silently, Kuro wiped the tear rolling down his passing Eve's face. 

He slowly moved his head to lay on the humans chest, but a dead silence was all he could hear. The only thing he could hear was his own rapid heartbeat, still pumping his now deceased Eve's blood, blood that had taken Mahiru's life. Kuro's red eyes slowly dulled, as he came to terms with everything that had happened in a matter of minutes. He would never hear Mahiru's complaining or chanting of "simple, simple," never eat another one of his delicious meals, or never see that blinding smile that assured all the conflicting emotions in Kuro. 

_Never again..._

A cracked sob escaped the now, Eve-less Servamp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK. OH MY GOSH. I MISSED WRITING SO MUCH. 
> 
> This story is almost finished !


	3. Cold

Where was I?

Mahiru looked around, but he was surrounded in darkness. He quickly shot up and ran into the darkness, but soon came to the grime conclusions that whatever was happening to him, he couldn't run away from him. Slowly, he sunk to the floor. A shiver wracking his otherwise still body.

Why was it so cold?

Thinking simply, he was only dressed in his pajamas, which consisted of a pair of black boxers and a big white shirt. As he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms are them, he noticed that his wrists and ankles were wrapped tight and neatly in bandages. Curiosity got the better of Mahiru as he slowly wrapped one from his wrist. He could only stare blankly as he could see a disgusting shade of both yellow and purple forming from his wrist all the up his forearm. 

Where was Kuro?

Mahiru shouted out, but he received no answer. Stumbling back his his feet, he ran into the darkness, but a shattering sound in the distance made him stop. The darkness was soon enveloped with a blinding light. Mahiru slowly opened his eyes to see the darkness had become a hallway of mirrors. Walking up to one, he slowly took in his features. Bruises traveling high along his forearm and legs, disappearing into his pant and shirt sleeves. Sallow washed-out face started back at him, a large blood spot on the base of his neck that splattered out onto his cheeks. And big eyes that were dulled out, and no longer carried his resonating light.

Dropping to his knees, he slowly brought his hand up to touch the mirror, running his hand over the crystal reflection. Tears swelled in his eyes and came to the conclusion.

This is what the deceased look like.

Another crashing sound drew Mahiru's attention away from his reflection, he snapped his head in that direction and slowly stood up. 

"Come...Come Mahiru..." A soft male tone called out.

"Where.. Where are you?" He called back, but got no response.

As if on auto pilot, his body slowly walked towards the voice. His body enveloped in light as he followed the males calming voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, cliffhanger :P
> 
> This story is wrapping up! Are you ready?
> 
>  
> 
> (No Beta)

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be soon, please be patient.


End file.
